Body Control
by shinrei3
Summary: Depuis toujours,Konan avait une mauvaise habitude: piquer les garçons que sa soeur aimait. En observant son bras musclé autour de la taille de Konan, Aika serra les dents.Cette fois,elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Tous persos de Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_Body Control_

Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle fic, une school fic plus précisément ! Plein de pairing surprise vous les découvrirez au fur et à mesure ! Bonne lecture !

Dans chaque lycée, à chaque niveau, une même organisation ressort : les populaires, enviés et connus de tous, et les autres. Richesse, beauté, sociabilité… Ils se regroupent en bande, restant parmi leurs semblables. Attisant adoration et jalousie sur leur passage… Le lycée de Konoha ne fait pas exception à cette règle. Avec bien sur son lot de délinquants, comme le redouté Subaku no Gaara.

A Konoha, cette bande de privilégiés comportait Uchiha Sasuke, prince de ces dames, idole de beauté et de sensualité, bien que plus froid que la glace. Des traits fins, sculptés dans du marbre, des lèvres incarnats et sensuelles, des yeux hypnotisant, le corps d'un dieu grec… et l'un des futurs héritiers d'une des plus grosses entreprises du pays : la Uchiha Corp.

Venait ensuite Uzumaki Naruto. Ce blond dynamique, sportif et musclé à souhait, était l'héritier d'une fortune égale à celle de l'Uchiha. Connaissant ce dernier depuis les couches culottes, ils étaient inséparables malgré une relation plutôt mouvementée : parsemée d'injures, ils auraient préféré mourir plutôt que de s'avouer être meilleurs amis.

Shikamaru Nara, génie, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzaka Kiba, Sai, Shino, et Hyuuga Hinata complétaient le petit groupe.

Aujourd'hui était un jour habituel, et, fidèles à leur coutume, le groupe se dirigea vers le parc. Ils y retrouvèrent comme d'habitude l'Akatsuki, groupe qui comprenait leurs frères et sœurs plus âgés, qui allaient désormais à l'université située non loin de là. C'était l'occasion de passer d'agréables moments entre amis, sans pression sociale ni à avoir à supporter les regards.

L'Akatsuki comprenait Uchiha Itachi, Akasuna Sasori, le demi-frère de Sakura, Deidara, le frère ainé d'Ino, Hidan et Kakuzu, ainsi que Zetsu, Pein et Konan. Cette dernière brillait d'ailleurs par son absence, qui suscita quelques interrogations des plus jeunes. Ils eurent pour toute réponse un haussement d'épaules de Pein, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Le soleil brillait, et il faisait exceptionnellement chaud pour un mois de novembre : environ 20 degrés.

Au bout d'une heure, Naruto aperçut une silhouette féminine qui se dirigeait vers eux.

« - Hé mais c'est Konan ! Elle en a mis du temps ! S'exclama-t-il.

Hors d'haleine, la jeune femme s'excusa de son retard et alla sans plus attendre rejoindre le chef de la bande. Les conversations reprirent où elles avaient cessées, et l'incident fut bientôt oublié.

Kiba, qui écoutait le débat qui opposait Choji et Ino, allongé dans l'herbe, se redressa soudain. Il avait repéré non loin de là une jolie fille, qui devait avoir leur âge, et qui semblait perdue. Elle balaya le parc du regard, avant d'arrêter son regard sur leur groupe.

Il posa sur elle un regard appréciateur alors qu'elle s'approchait : elle portait une légère robe bleue foncée, qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus du genou, dévoilant des jambes bien galbées. Ses cheveux, d'un violet sombre, cascadaient dans son dos jusqu'aux reins. Son visage était en forme de cœur, fin et pâle, serti de deux améthystes brillantes.

Bref, il la trouvait parfaitement à son gout.

Semblant avoir repéré ce qu'elle cherchait, elle passa devant les lycéens sans un regard, pour se diriger vers l'Akatsuki. Des regards curieux la suivirent, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait : était-elle une nouvelle fangirl ?

« Konan ! » Interpella soudain l'adolescente.

La dénommée se retourna, pour afficher une mine surprise.

« Aika ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Maman te demande de ne pas rentrer trop tard ce soir, on reçoit. Et si tu pouvais me rendre le livre que tu m'as piqué, conclut-elle.

Remarquant qu'elle était le point de mire général, elle leur lança un rapide regard de défi, avant de se focaliser sur la jeune femme.

Konan émit un petit rire gêné, avant d'annoncer à la cantonade :

Je vous présente Aika, ma petite sœur. Elle devrait d'ailleurs intégrer bientôt le lycée !

A ces mots, sa sœur lui lança un regard étrange.

Salut, marmonna cette dernière en guise de salut général, avant de tourner les talons et de repartir.

Pas très sociable, ta sœur, s'écria Deidara dès qu'elle fut hors de portée. Tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu avais une frangine !

On ne s'entend pas très bien, et elle étudiait à l'étranger, répondit Konan. D'ailleurs, je pensais faire une fête chez moi ce weekend, histoire que vous fassiez connaissance.

Génial, s'exclama Naruto.

Qui as dit que tu étais invité, Dobe, riposta Sasuke.

L'échange dégénéra vite en dispute, puis en un pseudo combat.

Sasuke 98, Naruto 97, commenta Ino en voyant le brun gagner. Un éclat de rire submergea le groupe.

Non loin de là, Aika avait, après avoir quitté le parc, bifurqué vers le centre-ville. De là, elle rejoignit un petit café, où elle s'installa. L'intérieur était climatisé, et plutôt chaleureux. Des tables se dressaient çà et là, et elle se mit près de la fenêtre.

Elle se commanda une limonade et se perdit vite dans sa contemplation de l'extérieur. Elle en fut tirée une dizaine de minutes plus tard par le raclement d'une chaine en face d'elle.

Détaillant rapidement le corps musclé de celui qui lui faisait face, agréablement mis en valeur par un Marcel noir, les biceps pâles et dénudés, les yeux froids, le visage fin, aux traits durs et glacés, elle s'autorisa à sourire.

« Contente de te revoir après toutes ces années… Gaara. »

Le petit topo de l'auteur :

Le début de l'histoire est, je l'avoue très cliché. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite prendra vite de l'ampleur et devrait sortir de l'habituel, tout du moins je l'espère. Il y aura des moments paisibles, tout comme des moments très durs pour nos protagonistes. Bref, un beau petit cocktail.

On peut aussi se demander pourquoi les deux sœurs semblent si distantes, pourquoi Aika est si distante, et quels sont ses liens avec Gaara… La suite dans le prochain épisode !


	2. Chapter 2

Body Control 2

Merci à Ana3031 pour ta review encourageante ! Je ferai plus attention aux fautes de frappe )

Bonne lecture à tous !

_Ce qu'il avait tout d'abord remarqué, c'était la finesse de ce corps, les petits poignets, si fragiles à briser. Puis ses yeux, deux puits rêveurs, aux douces volutes. Vite cachées par cette lueur de rébellion qui y dansait. _

Le patron du café Biju regardait d'un œil prudent la table 34. Il surveillait que la jolie jeune fille qui s'y était installée un peu plus tôt, n'ait pas de problème avec le…voyou ? Gothique ? Qui venait de la rejoindre. Ses cheveux rouges en pétard, ses yeux glacés soulignés de khôl, ce tatouage sur son front, les chaînes qui pendaient à son pantalon, tout véhiculait une image négative de leur propriétaire.

_Très _négative.

« Quand es-tu revenue ? » La jeune fille frissonna au son de cette voix, rauque, calme.

« I jours. M'envoyer pendant 4 ans pour que je sois éduquée convenablement dans une institution religieuse pour filles de bonnes familles en France leur a paru une durée suffisante. On va _lui _dire bonjour ? demanda-t-elle avec circonspection.

Le visage de Gaara se ferma soudain. Impassible, il acquiesça avant de se lever. L'imitant, Aika ne put que constater à quel point il avait grandi. Il la dépassait maintenant d'une bonne tête. Ils avaient réussi à ne pas perdre contact, grâce à un ami commun qui les aidait à communiquer.

De nature dissipée et voyant qu'elle avait des amis « peu fréquentables » entendez par là le groupe de délinquants menés par Gaara, ses parents s'étaient empressés de l'expédier en France, afin de parfaire son éducation... Dans une institution offrant une éducation d'une excellente qualité et autant de liberté qu'une prison.

Sortant du café, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la splendide moto qui trônait la, à la carrosserie brillante. Gaara lui tendit un casque, dont elle s'empara avec prudence.

« Hum, marmonna-t-elle. Ça se met comment déjà ? » Demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Si elle ne le connaissait pas autant, elle aurait pu jurer voir un micro sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de Gaara, avant qu'il ne lui mette la protection.

Après dix minutes de trajet, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une jolie maison, au jardin richement fleuri. En sortie une jeune femme blonde, qui poussa un cri de surprise en les voyant, avant de courir vers eux et d'étouffer Aika dans une vigoureuse étreinte.

« C'est bien toi ? Tu as tellement changé ! Tu es enfin revenue ! répéta-t-elle.

« - Tu m'écrases Tema ' rit Aika. Tu me laisses entrer ?

Et tout ce petit monde disparut dans la maison.

Konan jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce avant de sourire, enfin satisfaite. La déco était parfaite, les meubles déplacés, les tables chargées de bouteilles d'alcool… sa petite fête s'annonçait réussie. Ses parents étaient partis en province, leur laissant le champ libre.

Elle regarda sa montre, pour constater que ses invités ne devraient pas tarder. Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'elle monta à la vitesse de l'éclair, avant d'aller coloniser la salle de bain.

La maison de Konan tenait davantage d'une propriété, de par ses dimensions gigantesques, et la taille du parc qui l'entourait. Près de la maison, distillant une ombre salvatrice, un grand chêne procurait un peu d'ombre.

Et au pied de l'arbre… Aika. Complètement indifférente à la fête qui se préparait. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait pour sa sœur d'un moyen de lui souhaiter la bienvenue, alliant l'utile à l'agréable.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement sa sœur, ayant de bonnes raisons de lui vouloir, et cette dernière était trop occupée par ses conquêtes pour vraiment s'en soucier. Car oui, Konan avait du succès auprès de la gente masculine –elle avait conscience de la beauté de son ainée- et en profitait.

Elle entendit de bruyants éclats de rire et des bruits de portières claquer, et en conclut que les invités étaient arrivés. Elle souffla, sans toutefois daigner bouger. L'hypocrisie, jouer les amicales devant des gens dont elle se ne souciait pas, très peu pour elle. Aussi resta-t-elle à lire dans son coin.

A l'intérieur, tout le monde était arrivé. Kiba et Deidara lançaient des blagues, Itachi et Pein s'étaient posés dans un coin et buvaient tranquillement, Naruto et Sasuke se défiaient, Sakura riait en les regardant… La musique se mit en route, et une partie des filles se mit à danser. Le soleil était de plus en plus bas dans le ciel.

Laissant errer ses yeux par la fenêtre, Itachi aperçut une silhouette assise seule non loin de là. Il se leva et sortit par la porte fenêtre, avant de s'assoir à côté de la jeune fille. Il la détailla discrètement du coin de l'œil : elle portait un mini short noir, un débardeur d'un violet sombre et était pied nus. Elle était profondément plongée dans sa lecture et ne daigna lui donner une miette d'attention. Ce qui fit sourire Itachi, peu habitué à être ignoré par une fille.

La gamine avait décidément l'air d'être amusante.

Itachi savait en effet parfaitement quel effet il produisait sur la gente féminine. Incroyable beau, avec une peau blanche et sans imperfection, des traits fins mais durs, des yeux qui pouvaient être tour à tour joueurs ou glacés. Du haut de son 1m80, bien du monde se retournait sur son passage... .

« Tu comptes m'observer encore longtemps ? »

Perdu dans son auto flatterie, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait levé la tête et braquait sur lui des yeux indéchiffrables.

« Cela te dérange ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

« - oui. » La réponse avait été catégorique, exempte d'hésitation.

Ouch, pensa-t-il. Elle était plus sauvage qu'elle ne le pensait.

« - Tu lis quoi ? »

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, avant de répondre du bout des lèvres :

« Zola. Germinal.

Une lecture bien sérieuse, observa-t-il. Tu aimes ?

Je préfère Balzac, rétorqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Vraiment ? s'intéressa-t-il.

Tous deux se mirent à discuter littérature, et purent ainsi constater l'étendue de la culture de l'autre. Avec surprise, Aika se surprit à apprécier la compagnie de l'Uchiha. Déviant du sujet initial, ils se mirent à parler de leurs gouts personnels. Il apprit qu'elle aimait la moto et les arts martiaux, elle qu'il pensait faire carrière dans la politique. Elle appréciait particulièrement le fait qu'il ne tente pas de la draguer, comportement qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout.

« Navré de vous interrompre, » les interrompit soudain une voix étrangère.

Revenant à la réalité, ils aperçurent Sasori qui leur faisait face, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vois qu'on ne perd pas son temps, murmura-t-il en fixant Itachi ».

Ce dernier lui envoya un regard Uchihesque pour toute réponse, c'est-à-dire un regard noir et méprisant. Elégamment, il se leva, tendit une main pour aider la jeune fille à se relever. Main qu'elle accepta, glissant ses doigts fins dans la poigne ferme du jeune homme.

A ce contact, Aika sentit une émotion étrange l'envahir. Fixant quelques instants Itachi, elle récupéra prestement sa main et partit.

Les deux étudiants observèrent en silence la silhouette qui s'éloignait rapidement, ses hanches se balançant en rythme, son livre dans sa main.

Puis elle contourna la maison et disparut.

Une fois certaine d'être hors de vue, Aika s'arrêta. Le délicieux frisson qui l'avait traversé au contact de l'Uchiha ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule signification. Elle sourit un instant avant de se remettre en route.

Elle avait rendez-vous chez Tema ce soir. La conquête du beau brun attendrait.


End file.
